In motor vehicles such as electric vehicles and hybrid vehicles, which are being developed in recent years, there is a problem in that it is difficult for pedestrians or other road users to recognize approach of an electric motor powered vehicle due to traveling noise thereof being smaller when it is traveling with an electric motor, compared to traveling noise of an engine powered vehicle, and there is a demand for an appropriate measure to address this problem.
For example, Patent Document 1 below discloses a vehicle approach alert device such that in a hybrid four wheeled vehicle that travels with driving force of an electric motor primarily at low speeds, when the vehicle speed is lower than or equal to a predetermined value and also the brake is detected as being operated, a speaker arranged on the inner side of the bumper at the vehicle body front part outputs an alert sound to thereby notify pedestrians and other road users of approach of this vehicle.